Red String Of Fate
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: He expected this gesture. Assuming she never listened to him in the first place and always stood her ground, regardless of the situation she was placed in. It was troublesome, to say the least. But it was that personality of hers that made him fall deep—deep into a undeniable path that would someday(unfortunately now) cause them both pain and suffering. Rivamika / Rikasa/


—

It all happened too fast—the spilled blood, the grunted echo of pain reaching her ears, and the sight of his limp body being thrashed down to the cold, murky floor. Her line of vision became blurred. Everything became muted. Her legs just moved, and she ran and ran and ran until her knees buckled and she scrambled to his side, her eyes straining to keep the tears locked away from ever showing.

Even in a life-death situation, she was not intent on showing her vulnerabilities to the man she loved. Because she couldn't bring herself to do it. And he wouldn't allow her to either.

"I'll help." Mikasa spoke in a flat tone, reaching for a bandage in the front part of her pocket. "Stay still. The wounds are deep, but they're treatable." She reassured.

She slid her trembling fingers around the soft fabric, ripping it with the bare of her teeth, and then proceeding to treat his freshly open wounds, her lips pressed together tightly into a somber line.

Levi glanced up, his vision barely there. All he could really make out from his sight was the deep color of maroon—a beautiful color, one that fit the blurred object beside him.

"You shouldn't be here." He struggled to say. "Leave with the others. I'll be fine."

His tone was cold and hard, but it was still shaky—wavering, with inflection, as if he knew his fragile life was hanging on a loose thread.

Levi understood the situation. Hell, he's seen it many times in his life to understand that death was drawing near. But he didn't mind, because the moment it happens, he would accept it with open arms. There was no helping it. There was no helping him.

There was one thing that bothered him though.

And it was the fact that his recruit—no—his best friend, his lover, his only treasure in this shitty world, was here with him. Not escaping with the others. But here, trying to save what's already broken and beyond repair.

"M-Mikasa I told you to leave," he paused for just a fraction of a second, coughing out with what seemed like more of his blood, "I ordered you to—"

"To hell with your orders." She seethed between gritted teeth, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

Instead of obeying(something he became quite familiar with over time), she stayed by his side and continued to struggle with his bleeding—never once meeting his eyes with hers.

He expected this gesture. Assuming she never listened to him in the first place and always stood her ground, regardless of the situation she was placed in. It was troublesome, to say the least. But it was that personality of hers that made him fall deep—deep into a undeniable path that would someday(unfortunately now) cause them both pain and suffering.

Fate was sickening and twisted like that.

"M-Mikasa!" A voice hollered from behind. "I'm coming! More titans are approaching, we have to retreat!"

They both glanced up, their eyes meeting with Eren.

Levi felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Mikasa would be safe and her life would be spared, along with all the other recruits.

"Eren," Levi reached his arm out just slightly, "take Mikasa with you and go." He ordered.

"I'm not going."

"To hell you aren't." Levi glared, ignoring her protest. "Go. Now."

Eren glanced down at him with widened eyes. "H-heichou you're—"

"On the verge of death, yes, I'm well aware brat. So if you would be so kind to follow my orders one last time, that would be fucking nice." He coughed, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Mikasa punched the ground hard—too hard, the corners of her lips trembling. "You're not dying. And we're not leaving." She insisted, firmly pushing her other hand against his open wound.

Levi clenched his jaws. "Mikasa," he spoke, softening up his tone to that of a whisper, "I love you. You understand that right?" He met her eyes.

She stiffened her body, shaking her head and refusing for the life of her to hear what he had to say.

"I promised you a life together… with just you and me,"

She shook her head, "Stop."

"that someday we would live in a house. Just like the one that you've always talked about,"

"Please stop.."

"and we would live comfortably with the love that we have for each other,"

"Don't. Don't say it—"

"someday having kids of our own to watch and raise together in the comfort of our lives,"

"No no no no… please Levi, I can't—"

"I'm sorry Mikasa… I can't keep that promise. No matter how much I want to… I can't." He smiled softly, reaching his trembling hand to cup her cheek. "I'm dying. But you—you have to live on. Not for me or for the world… But for yourself. " He exhaled sharply. "That's why you have to be a strong girl and leave me behind here to die." He brushed his fingers along the edges of her jaw line.

Silence stilled between them all.

Eren stared away, clenching his fists.

Mikasa sat frozen, eyes welling with the tears she fought so hard to keep back.

They knew what was coming. Both of them. But they wanted to live in their own sick oblivion—pretending that everything was just an illusion. A figment of their imagination. That the man on the ground wasn't near his death, but instead, very much alive at this moment.

Fate was very, very cruel.

A roar of loud rumbling echoed throughout the whole forest— alerting them all of the inevitable that was about to happen.

Levi met Eren's eyes and nodded.

"H-Heichou I—" Eren choked on his words, his hands trembling forcibly "I—"

"Eren. I know." He smiled, sighing to himself. "Take care of her." Levi bit down, straining himself from showing the pain in his words. "Now go."

Eren nodded his head, affliction coursing through his eyes, as he grabbed Mikasa's arm—struggling and forcing to keep the girl from punching and kicking with everything she had in her.

"NO! Levi! Let us carry you… Please!" She cried, trying to free herself from Eren's grip. "I won't let you die!"

Levi forced his eyes shut, a drop of tear trickling down his cheek as he let the blinding darkness engulf his vision while he laid there broken.

_Don't go…_

The words stayed stuck between his throat. Not daring to escape from his lips.

"Levi! I love you… Please!" Her voice was getting further and further away—away from his reach. And away from his aching heart.

Don't cry, he thought, smiling.

Because one day, when this world is stripped away from all the Titans, and your soul is carried out into a new life,

_"Mikasa where are you going?"_

_"To the university."_

_"Oh let us walk with you!"_

And you meet different kind of people who cherish you and love you whole,

_"Are you ready for the exams?"_

_"Not really. I'm still unprepared."_

_"Eh? That's so unlike you."_

The red string of fate that once pulled us together,

_"Ah—"_

_"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Your scarf…"_

Will someday pull us back in again,

_"It suits you."_

_"Oh, thank you."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Mikasa. Yours?"_

_"Levi."_

_So don't_ cry, because we will continue to love each other in our next lives… Mikasa.

_"Have we met before?"_

_[Fin]_


End file.
